Love, Warmth and A Long School Day
by JeenaLight
Summary: Yaoi! ZelosXLloyd. After a long (and somewhat violent) day at school, Lloyd and Zelos cuddle at home when a little secret comes out.


Hey everyone! I finally finished my writers' block breaking story after… Nine months! Wow, I feel slow now. After two years not posting anything, I'm sure that you guys are surprised to be seeing anything from me, but be warned! This is not my typical type of story… in fact it's YAOI! So if you don't like two guys getting romantic, back out of this page NOW! It will save you the spasms of disgust and brain bleach.

"Mr. Aurion, how many times do I have to tell this to you, the school policy does not allow for a student to carry any sort of medication with them at any time!" Mr. Carrows shrilled at one very annoyed brunet. Lloyd Aurion blinked twice at the painful noisy teacher, stuck a pinky in his ear, wiggled it, pulled it out, paused, tapped his ear with the ball of his hand, and repeated the routine with his other ear before he finally said something.  
"Sorry sir, but could you repeat that in a lower pitch? I seemed to have lost my hearing in that decibel range." Lloyd said in his best fake apologetic manner. The class held its breath, waiting for the next move to break the tension. Mr. Carrows, a grey haired balding man with flabby features, was rapidly approaching his temper's limit. His face grew crimson in splotches and spittle flew from his lips as he shook in rage. The class leaned in to watch with rapt attention, with the exception of Marcus Devenfield, who could sleep through the loudest of the pep rallies without so much as twitching. The clock's ticking could be easily heard throughout the room.  
"Sir, are you all right? You aren't looking all that..." Lloyd never got to finish what he was saying as Mr. Carrows lunged for him, shrieking incoherently. Lloyd, frozen was easily caught the enraged teacher. The class flinched in unison. Mr. Carrows had Lloyd bent over the desk at a painful angle, both hands clenched tightly in the carmine colored fabric of Lloyd's turtleneck, all the while screaming incoherent words at shocked teen. Zelos yanked out his phone and proceed to use the shortcut that he had created to start recording the encounter in video format. Some of the other students saw what he was doing and brought out their cell phones to do the same. Sheena Fujibayashi did one better and hauled out the yearbook video camera to do what Zelos was doing. Lloyd was now pleading for Mr. Carrows to let go and calm down. It only served to enrage the teacher more.  
"SHUT UP!" Shrieked the agitated teacher as he raised his hand. The hand came down with a resounding smack upon Lloyd's cheek. Using the other hand, Mr. Carrows dragged Lloyd out the door. What little whispering had started again was silent. Zelos stopped the recording with a sigh, slumping into the hard plastic chair. He looked up in time to see Sheena pull the memory card out of the camera. He leaned over to her in interest. That was the nice thing about having a spot right next to the Yearbook Empress. No matter what, you could see what she was doing, and it made talking to her less of a pain.  
"Watcha going to do with that?" He quietly asked, watching as she inserted a fresh memory chip.  
"Hide it, take it home, download the contents, post it online in several places, burn it to a few cds, stick it on a flash drive or three, email it to all the important people, put a copy in the family vault, and bring any spare copies with me to school." Sheena breathe back. Zelos leaned back in his chair. A snore brought his attention over to Marcus Devenfield, who drooled on his desk. Zelos sighed and shook his head before turning his attention to sending the video to whoever he thought could spread it further or get it onto the internet.

Lloyd winced as the nurse touched his cheek. Already it was starting to turn purple. She tutted at the face he made.  
"Just keep the ice pack until you don't need it any more. After what the man did to you, I would not blame you for wanting to keep that on there for a while." She bustled about tending to a pair of idiots who decided that trying to knock out each other's teeth for the umpteenth time would be fun. Down the hall you could hear their parents yelling at each other.  
"Thanks." He mumbled in response, relaxing back onto the cheap plastic covered excuse for bed that the school had. He gently held the ice pack to his cheek again and sighed. He was probably in trouble once again for using his sarcasm to annoy a teacher to no end. This was the third teacher that he had driven over the brink in four and a half years. It was starting to become to butt of the many an office lady joke.  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T SUSPEND ME BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID BRAT! YOU CAN"T TAKE THE WORD OF THAT... THAT... IDIOT OVER MINE! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 16 YEARS! NO I WON'T QUIET DOWN! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO QUIET DOWN!" Came the bellows from down a poorly lit hallway other than the one that held the two arguing parents. Lloyd flinched hard at the sound of Mr. Carrows voice. He still couldn't believe that he had just done that. Then came the low rumble that he instantly identified as his fathers 'Truly Angry Voice'. He curled into a ball and whimpered. The last time that he had heard that voice had been three years ago, right after that... incident... that he had been in the middle of. He wished vehemently that he never gotten involved in the first place, and that he never ever heard that voice again in his entire life. Then he understood what his father was saying to whoever was the subject of his immense wrath.  
"And when I am done with you, I am going to go to the next person in the chain of command, and when I am done with them, I will go onto the next person, and so on and so forth, until I get my satisfaction. He should never have been allowed to teach if he had a history of attacking students. Now tell me where my son is." Came the smooth, deep voice filled with anger. The poor secretary that had been the victim of Kratos Aurion still-simmering rage stammered out a reply. Lloyd could hear footsteps as his father walked to the health room. He curled up again and buried his head in his hands.  
"Ah, Mrs. Cooper, you are just the woman I wanted to talk to. How is my son?" Kratos said, sounding far less angry than he had before.  
"Oh, other than that bruise that he got, he is fine. He's behind the curtain if you want to talk to him. Just to warn you though, he is a little jumpy at the moment." Mrs. Cooper babbled happily. Not even the end of the world could ever get her down from her eternally cheerful mood.  
"Thank you for keeping an eye on my son Mrs. Cooper." Kratos quietly thanked the bubbly woman, all traces of anger gone from his voice. He then slipped around the curtain, pausing to look at Lloyd's compressed form before settling himself in the chair next to his son. He sighed at his sons' childishness.  
"I'm not mad at you Lloyd. In fact I'm quite proud of you for standing up for yourself." Kratos murmured as he began to stroke his son's hair. Slowly Lloyd began to uncurl. Eventually he peeked at his father with watering eyes before flinging himself upon Kratos's shoulder to cry. And through it all Kratos held his son close.

Zelos walked half a step behind Sheena, listening to her rant, as people parted in front of her like the Red Sea had parted for Moses. He sighed yet again, tired of the continued talk about what happened during the last class of the day.  
"Sheena, do you mind if I go check to see how Lloyd is doing?" He said suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks. Sheena paused and made a face.  
"Go ahead, I'm going to tell Ms. Sage what exactly happened before the rumors give her a stroke." She growls while staring at a particularly loud pair of gossiping girls.  
"Good luck then." Zelos said, before he began to walk towards the school office.  
"Sheena! Sheena! Is Lloyd ok? I heard that he got beaten up, but someone else said that he had been killed, but someone else said that he spontaneously combusted!" Collette, the local blond with a heart of gold babbled to the busty queen of the yearbook. Zelos heard Sheena sigh before she started to set Collette strait. He smiled as he wandered off to check in on Lloyd.

"Buddy!" Zelos said cheerfully as he slung his arm around Lloyd's shoulder, careful not to bump anything that might be tender and bruised. Lloyd sighed and leaned into Zelos, closing his eyes.  
"Walk home with me?" Lloyd murmured as he leaned in to Zelos. For a moment Zelos was surprised. Normally Lloyd was not one to let his barriers down in public, but it seemed that Lloyd had just had too much happen to really care about it.  
"Sure, whatever you need Lloyd." Zelos quietly said. He gently squeezed Lloyd's sides in a hug. For a moment Zelos could feel Lloyd's heartbeat tapping against the palm of his hand, faster than it normally was, and harder too.  
"Thanks." Came the whispered response. Lloyd stood up pulling free of Zelos's arms as he did so. Zelos looked around as Lloyd slung his 'book bag' (as he insisted everyone call it) over his shoulder.  
"Hey, where's your dad?" Zelos asked, puzzled at the lack of the elder Aurion.  
"Off with Mr. Kai-Feng, taking turns attempting to turn the superintendent into a blubbering mess." Lloyd quietly said. Zelos took a closer look at Lloyd. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked just plain tired.  
"The bus or walk home?" Zelos asked, more quietly than he had before.  
"Walk, I don't think that I could handle the people on the bus. Zelos nodded, and the two of them started on the long walk to the place that Lloyd called home.

"Mom, Mom... MOM! Stop yelling so I can explain! NO! No... I'm at the Aurion's place... No, I'm not lying! Mom, put dad on and let me explain to him. Thank you mom. Dad? I'm over with Lloyd. Not much, just keeping an eye on him. What? Oh, no no no. A teacher struck him today, and I want to be close in case he needs someone. His father is off with his business partner, taking a chunk out of the superintendent last I heard. I'll bring proof that I was over here to appease mom, 'K? Thanks dad." Zelos sighed as he hung up.  
"The mom paranoid again?" Lloyd said. He stretched slowly and sensually, showing that he was wearing nothing on his top half. Zelos took a moment to appreciate the view before responding.  
"Off her meds. Don't tell anyone, even dad has yet to figure it out and until then I can't do anything." Zelos said tiredly.  
"He can't tell?" Lloyd said puzzled. If Zelos could tell, then why couldn't his father tell?  
"Not until she does something really crazy in public. Then he actually pays attention." Zelos said sadly, thinking about how blind has father could be. He must have looked troubled because Lloyd spoke up.  
"Ah. Join me?" Lloyd said, lifting up the covers in an inviting gesture, showing that he was down to one piece of clothing upon his body. Zelos smiled at the delicious sight, memories of pleasant events filling his mind for a moment.  
"Can't, I've got to think of a way to convince Dad or Mom that I'm where I said I was" Zelos grumbled. All he wanted to do was get this problem out of the way, so that he could cuddle his boyfriend.  
"Call them from the house phone. The caller ID will say 'Aurion Household'. That should be proof enough." Said Lloyd, having a rare moment of clarity and intelligence by not coming up with a silly and or stupid idea, before snuggling under the covers. Zelos was saddened by the loss of the delicious view.  
"Alright." Zelos said with a fake whimper and frown, making Lloyd laugh from the silliness of the facial expression. Zelos slipped out of the room and down the stairs to the one hard line still left in the house. He picked up the receiver and punched in the number for his house. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.  
"Hey... Mom, look at the Caller ID will you? ...Is that enough proof that I'm where I said I was? Love you mom." Zelos ended the short conversation eager to get back to his boyfriend under the covers for some snuggling. He slipped over to Lloyd.  
"Back." Zelos said purred lightly as he came over, before he settled down on the edge of Lloyd's bed.  
"Any luck?" Lloyd said hopefully.  
"Yep. She wasn't really into one of her 'moods', thank heavens." Zelos sighed before he started popping his joints and getting his muscles to relax. Lloyd smiled as he too began to relax, slowly and steadily recovering the day's traumatic events. The brunette smiled impishly as the redhead.  
"Good, now get under here and join me." Lloyd raised his eyebrow seductively as he spoke in the best flirty manner that he had.  
"As my lover commands." Zelos said in his best flirty voice in return. He lowered himself until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey! We aren't lovers yet!" Lloyd yelped as he jerked himself into a sitting position.  
"We fix that next month, remember?" Zelos said, continuing to flirt as he leaned in.  
"How could I forget? It's my birthday then." Lloyd sighed happily more than he said. He began to relax again.  
"And I will give you the most unforgettable night possible when that happens. Now slide over and make room for me!" Zelos said, keeping up the flirting as he leaned further in.  
"Make me." Lloyd said deciding to be a tease in turn for all the flirting, grinned and taunted Zelos with a sinuous movement.  
"Gladly." Zelos purred as he got quite close to Lloyd's face.  
"Haa! Like you could...Mhhhhh Mmmmmm Mhhhhhm..." Lloyd was suddenly interrupted by the redhead's firm, warm, demanding mouth as it devoured his own. After several passion and lust filled moments they broke apart panting.  
"You were saying?" Zelos said breathlessly.  
"Never mind, just kiss me some more." Sighed Lloyd happily, basking in the warmth of the kiss.  
"As you wish!" Zelos purred darkly, receiving much pleasure from the way that Lloyd reacted to the kiss. He leaned back in and began to assault Lloyd's neck with kisses and nips of the teeth.  
"Oohhhhaaaaaa... Not... Haaaa! There! What if - Ooh - dad sees?" Lloyd panted out, doing his best to not turn into a puddle of raging hormones from Zelos's fiercely passionate ministrations.  
"You know that your father already knows about us and he doesn't really care, so don't worry about it." Zelos said nonchalantly, leaning in for another round of kissing.  
"WHAT! WHEN DID YOU TELL HIM!" Lloyd shouted at the top of his lungs. He had gone from lounging comfortably to sitting bolt upright in shock. His heart was hammering and every muscle in his body had gone taut. He stared at Zelos with wide eyes. The redhead had pulled away in shock from the sudden movement.  
"Ehhhh... I didn't tell him; he figured it out on his own. I thought he and you had a talk about it? Sorry." Zelos mumbled in surprise. He really had thought that Lloyd and Kratos had had a heart to heart after Kratos had cornered him to interrogate him.  
"Oh, Hell." Lloyd mumbled, rubbing his face quietly as thoughts filled his mind.  
"What?" Zelos said, confused at the face that Lloyd had on. He looked rather panicked.  
"Do your parents know?" Lloyd's voice was strangled from the stress that he currently felt.

"No, thank God." Zelos began to relax again, realizing where Lloyd's thoughts had been.  
"Ohhh, thought that I was going to have deal with your parents." Lloyd began to relax too.  
"No, not for as long as possible, and from as far away as possible, if at all." Zelos tensed up for a second before he forced himself to relax again. He was beginning to feel tired and he was sure Lloyd was too. The day had been long, too long in fact. He began to strip off his clothes until he, like Lloyd, was down to his boxers. Lloyd lifted up the covers so that Zelos could slide under the covers to snuggle him.  
"That's good to know." Lloyd sighed before wrapping his arms around Zelos as he slid under the covers, drinking in the scent that belonged only to Zelos, pressing his body tightly against Zelos's muscular form. It took several moments of twisting sheets and wiggling bodies to get comfortable under the covers. Zelos relaxed into the warm spot that Lloyd had left, and Lloyd snuggled into Zelos's chest. The covers were pulled up so that Lloyd was covered up to his neck, which left a good chunk of Zelos uncovered due to the fact that Lloyd had planted his head right in the middle of Zelos's chest.  
"Gee Lloyd, what are you doing down there?" Zelos said softly.  
"Mhhhhm, your heart. It's so calming." Lloyd murmured back without thinking. He pressed his head into Zelos's chest and made a small, happy noise. Then, without ceremony he began to quietly whistle through his nose. Zelos smiled and closed his eyes. After all the bed felt like heaven and he was warm and he was holding the one he loved and he was so tired... It had been a long day.

Lloyd opened his eyes unwilling, not wanting to give up the warmth that surrounded him. Then he actually saw what had woken him. Kratos put a finger to his lips before he settled on the edge of the bed. He reached over and began to stroke his son's hair gently. Lloyd closed his eyes again and settled back onto Zelos's chest. With the steady gentle thumping of Zelos's heart filling Lloyd's mind, he began to relax again. Kratos leaned over and kissed his son's temple, lingering for a moment before pulling away. He slid off the bed and walked to the door before he turned around and looked at the two young men in the bed, resting peacefully. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he slid out of the room silently.  
Lloyd breathed deeply, relaxed in the warmth, smell, and sound of Zelos. He almost fell back asleep before he realized that Zelos's heart was beginning to beat faster and louder. Zelos wrapped his arm around Lloyd's shoulders and pulled him tightly against his form. He breathed deeply, feeling the heaviness of Lloyd's head faintly press down.  
"Sleep well Zell?" Lloyd murmured without moving.  
"Mmm… yeah." Zelos mumbled back, only just starting to wake up.  
"That's good." Lloyd breathed. He closed his eyes and focused on Zelos's heartbeat. Lloyd didn't think that the sound that Zelos's heart produced should be described as 'lub-dub' but more as a 'Ba-Boom'. He always marveled at how fit Zelos was, and how his heart it showed it, or rather sounded it. It was so much louder and slower than his own.  
"Haaaa…" Zelos sighed in an attempt to go back to sleep. Lloyd knew that he had maybe two more minutes until Zelos woke up and he had to move his head to keep the secret that he so dearly protected. He had no clue how or if he would be able tell Zelos about his not so little fascination.  
"Lloyd, are you just going to stay glued to my chest for the rest of the night, or are you going to move soon?" Zelos purred, not even bothering to move. Lloyd jumped, as there was no other word for it and managed to bang his bruised cheek. He squeaked in pain and quickly curled up.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm sorry that I startled you, I didn't mean to!" Zelos said in a panic, rolling over to stroke Lloyd's hair gently. Lloyd began to unfurl his limbs.  
"You don't have to be sorry, I just got startled." Lloyd whispered, blushing crimson. He was now praying that Zelos did not figure it out.  
"Lloyd, are you ok? You look like you are either running a fever or are blushing from embarrassment. Which is it?" Zelos said softly as he started to calm down. He stroked Lloyd's hair, enjoying the silky springy strands between his fingers. Lloyd twitched and made a face. Trust Zelos to home in on the one thing that was never supposed to be discovered.  
"… Embarrassment." Came the tiny reply to the question. Lloyd buried his face into the valley between Zelos's chest and arm, careful of the bruise that now smarted again.  
"Okay, you're embarrassed. Whatever you are embarrassed about is going to be no big deal once you get it out into the open, and I'm sure that it's not going to be a big deal because I know you Lloyden. You are solid good all the way through, no matter what other people say." Zelos whispered gently. He knew that Lloyd had hidden depths that put his own multilayered personality to shame, which was why he had fallen in love with the brunet in the first place. For a moment thing stayed still between the two of them, before Lloyd took a deep breath.

"Promise not to freak out if I tell you?" He mumbled, cheeks burning like two red flags.

"I promise." Zelos murmured back. Lloyd took another deep breath to steady the shaking that had seized him.

"I was… Well, I kinda… Um.. It's sorta like…" Lloyd floundered for words. The shaking got worse. Why was it so hard for him to fess up, now that he had been caught in the act so to speak? Zelos frowned at how hard Lloyd was shaking.

"Lloyd? Are you Ok? Really, you're shaking like leaf in the wind!" Zelos said, wrapping his arms around Lloyd and pulling him in close. It took a moment, but Lloyd slipped his arms around Zelos in return. Lloyd took a deep breath to steady his non-existent nerves before he launched into his explanation.

"Ireallylikeheartbeatsandlove tolistentothembutIdon'thaveanyonetolistentoand!" A finger resting against his lips suddenly cut off Lloyd. Zelos was smiling, sweet and dark and all sorts of mysterious.

"Lloyd, relax! I can understand, in fact…" Zelos paused in order to settle himself onto his back, "Come here, and just listen as much as you want. I don't mind at all." He finished, patting his chest to make his point. Lloyd blushed before he cautiously settled with his ear on the best spot to listen. He closed his eyes and simply let the sound fill his mind as he relaxed. The steady 'Boom-Ba-Boom-Ba-Boom-Ba-Boom' drowned out the world. Before long he was asleep once more.

"Lets go back to sleep Lloyd." Mumbled Zelos. A soft snore greeted his comment, and Zelos smiled. He closed his eyes and let the warmth pull him back into his dreams.


End file.
